


Restless Souls

by sailorshepard



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorshepard/pseuds/sailorshepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restless souls seek each others company, and no one is more sleep deprived then Shiro and Pidge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I read almost everything in the ship tag.

The Castle of lions was quiet, the artificial lighting in the long corridors of the spacecraft rose simulating a false dawn for the inhabitants. Outside birds were chirping, or whatever alien equivalent of birds were on this foreign planet, and all was tranquil. Last night was not so serene.  
Night is where dark things hide for well intended wishers, and concerned friends. It hides the strangled cries of a tortured past half forgotten, it hides wet cheeks and home sick hearts. It also keeps hidden soft and tender movements, shared sentiments whispered in the dark as one wipes away a tear. Soft words softer kisses. 

Last night Shiro had had a nightmare. It wasn't anything he hadn't dealt with before, but they had gotten worse since the attack on the castle, and as more memories came back, the more he was haunted by them, the clearer the dreams were, the less he slept.  
He woke up with his forehead dripping thick beads of cold sweat, and his heart pounded in his chest. He swiped his forehead with his left hand held it over his mouth for a breath before he kicked off the sheets and left his room. He grabbed the black night shirt from the pajama set Coran had rounded up for him and the other Paladins. He hadn't bothered with the pants. He doubted he'd run into anyone this late at night, and the shirt was mostly to wipe off his forehead. Shiro slept only in his boxer shorts, the pajama set made him feel trapped and constricted when he woke up from his nightmares. 

He wandered the halls. Watching the light on the ground as the lamps flickered on as he came near them, and listened to the soft click as they turned off when he moved to far away. His feet led him through the halls without thought as he tried to clear his mind enough to go back to bed to rest before he had to wake again in morning. 

His blank mind had led him to a door with soft blue lights flooding from underneath. He looked up at the automatic light above the doorway, but this one didn't turn on. In the room was the only other person in the castle who stayed up as late as he. She often stayed up late working on what he really didn't know, but it was bound to be something ingenious as always. Without a second thought of his state of dress or the hour of night he rapped his knuckles on the door. He waited a heartbeat before he heard a quiet voice usher him in and the door slid open, Shiro stepped inside and it closed quickly behind them.  
Pidge looked up from her laptop sitting in front of her on her bed. The reflection in her glasses showed she was working on decoding something Galra. Shiro stepped forward towards her.  
“You're awake.” He spoke in a hushed whisper, like how she had earlier telling him to come in.  
“You are too.”  
“Yeah.” He rang his hands before speaking again. “What are you working on?”  
“Nothing.” She answered before closing the computer screen. The room flashed pitch black before, Pidge turned on her lamp, filling the room with a soft yellow light. It hadn't been nothing though, he had seen the Galra files and the picture of Pidge from before, the picture of Katie and Matt, up on her screen and her cheeks were wet. He knew what she was doing. He, with a silent gesture asked permission to sit next to her on the bed, and she complied, putting her computer on the floor before she made room for him.  
When he sat down she took his hand,his left, and held it in both of her smaller ones.  
“You miss them don't you.” She nodded silently. “I'm sorry I-I couldn't do more, to save them.” He was quiet for awhile before he opened his mouth to speak again but she cut him off.  
“Do you mind staying with me tonight. I'm lonely.” She whispered laying back in her bed. He nodded and she guided him down till their lips met and it was slow and soft and comforting. 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Shiro lounged back on the bed staring up at the ceiling his arms folded behind his head. Pidge climbed over him and dug around the mess room for her pajama before noticing Shiro’s discarded shirt. She eyed it then him and then the shirt again. She knew he didn't really like to wear it, so she took the moment to claim it as hers and slid it over her small frame, changing into sleepwear. Shiro turned his head and smiled fondly at her in his way to large night shirt. It went well past her knees, the sleeves hung past her elbow and the color slid off of one shoulder. She looked adorable as she laid down next to him, making him move over as she snuggled in his left side and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head before the both fell into an uneventful sleep. 

 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

When Shiro woke he could tell it was much later than usual. Even on days like this where nothing big was happening and nothing needed to be planned right away he was always the first of the Paladins to wake. Looking at the clock, told him it was late in the morning, and he was sure the other Paladins were awake. Quietly, not wanting to disturb Pidge. He managed to make his way to his room without running across anyone. He put on his day clothes and joined his friends who all were in the dining room, eating their morning meal and enjoying one another’s company. He took his normal seat, getting sideways glances from his teammates.  
Lance pointed a goop filled spoon at him. “Where you been?” The others at the table mumbled similar sentiments.  
Hunk added, “Yeah, usually you're like, the first one at the table.”  
Allura agreed “You must have gotten good night's rest, it's important to get enough sleep when we can.”  
Shiro smiled softly in on his own secret the others didn't know. “Yeah.” He pushed around the green goo on his plate before footsteps alerted the teens that the last Paladin was arriving, still dressed in her pjs, though she wasn't the only one who wore her sleep wear to breakfast, and by hers he meant, her green sleep pants, and his overly large, black night shirt. Everyone's eyes shifted from Pidge to Shiro, and back to Pidge again.  
“Isn't that Shiro's?” Keith asked bluntly as Pidge sat down beside him.  
“He donated it to a good cause.” Pidge answered back picking and the snotty substance on her plate. Shiro just shrugged, his only response to his friends. Thankfully they dropped it, but Alura took a mental note to ask her nice friends if they knew more than the black and green paladin were letting on.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this real quick guys. If I missed some typos, or if you have any tips on how I could improve I'm all ears.


End file.
